IllumiNations
'IllumiNations '''was a fireworks show around World Showcase Lagoon in Epcot. This show used most of the arrangements for A New World Fantasy and Laserphonic Fantasy, but instead of being arranged solely with synthesizers, the resulting arrangements were rescored for full orchestra, mostly using the original orchestration by the composers. New music was created for the show's theme by Don Dorsey and Bruce Healey. The "Great Parades and Pageants" section used in the previous installments was omitted and replaced with a celebration of all the individual countries of World Showcase (except Norway, which had just opened by the show's premiere). This installment of IllumiNations began a radical new use for effects in fireworks shows. To add to the Pichel lights, fountains, laser barges, and laser graphics projected behind the fountains, the directors made the lights representing the different pavilions interact with the music and the rest of the show. In another strange turn of events, they decided not to use fireworks until the very end of the second act, and then the third act would show the fireworks off at their best. Show Program Opening : ''Good evening, and welcome to World Showcase. Tonight we are pleased to present a visual journey, an international fantasy of music and light. We're about to embark on a sparkling abstract expedition around World Showcase. With the music as your passport, we'll discover sights and sounds from colorful ports of call. And to celebrate our journey, the countries will be united by the festive elements of water, fire, and light. And now, let your imagination be your guide, as EPCOT Center proudly presents IllumiNations. Act I #Symphony #5 Movement #1 - Ludwig van Beethoven #"Flight of the Bumblebee" from Tale Of The Tsar Sultan - Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov #Zampa Overture first theme - Ferdinand Herold #Italian Concerto Movement # 3, first theme - Johann Sebastian Bach #William Tell Overture, second theme - Giachhino Rossini Act II: World Showcase #Scheherazade (Morocco) - Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov #La Vie Parisienne (France) - Jacques Offenbach #Days of Emancipation (China) - Zhu Jian'er #Rule Britannia (United Kingdom) - Thomas Augustine Arne #Tales of the Vienna Woods (Germany) - Johann Strauss #Sakura (Japan) - Unknown #España Cani (Mexico) - Marquina #French Canadian Jig Traditional (Canada) - Unknown #Funiculì, Funiculà (Italy) - Luigi Denza #Rhapsody in Blue (United States) - George Gershwin Act III: Finale #Carnival Overture Opus 92, first theme - Antonín Dvořák #"March of the Toreadors" from Carmen, Prelude to Act 1 - Georges Bizet #Alla Hornpipe from Water Music Suite, Movement #13 - George F. Handel #Titan Symphony Symphony #1 in D Major, Movement #1 - Gustav Mahler #"Ode to Joy" Symphony #9 in D Minor (Choral), Movement #4 - Ludwig van Beethoven #Prelude to Act III "Lohengrin" - Richard Wagner #Firebird Suite Finale - Igor Stravinsky #"Great Gate of Kiev" from Pictures at an Exhibition - Modest Mussorgsky #"Promenade" from Pictures at an Exhibition - Modest Mussorgsky #1812 Festival Overture second theme - Peter Ilyich Tschaikovsky Music produced by Don Dorsey Post Show Versions of "It's a Small World" and General Electric's theme were played. New Year's Eve 1993 For the New Year's Eve finale in 1993, a version of "We've Just Begun To Dream" was played during the countdown, then a version of "Auld Lang Syne" followed by a short reprise of "We've Just Begun To Dream." Finally, a selection from Around the World with Mickey Mouse, that normally would be played at the Fountain of Nations, was played. Sources & External Links *Wikipedia Category:Former entertainment Category:Former Walt Disney World entertainment Category:Former Epcot entertainment Category:Former World Showcase entertainment